User talk:Grasshopper88
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fulham Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi Jaymeg88, could you please find out the minutes of the substitutions of the Fulham U21's clash at Sunderland a fortnight ago? Also, there are no players named which were subbed off. Thank you in advance, Benjamin 15:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) A new soccer project! The Football Database Wiki starts today a new project called "Soccer Wikis Support". With this project we want to connect soccer wikis with our wiki. We want to be the place where users from all soccer wikis can meet each other. Of course people from your wiki can come also and edit if they want. But with this project we also want to help your wiki with things like installing some templates, getting help by customizing the layout and promoting your wiki. We also give tips about things if you want. Just go to this page to read everything about it: link. There are also links if you like to take part. Of course you can also respond below if you want to take part. We hope your wiki wants to take part! 2Actimv talk 14:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hiya..FYI the latest pic of Matt Domoriley (talk) 15:59, October 7, 2016 (UTC) CSS Hello. I have just removed CSS from this wiki that violates FANDOM's Terms of Use for a second time. If you replace it again I will be forced to block your access to making that change, which I really do not want to do. If you wish to include those modifications in your personal CSS you may, but you cannot make them on a wiki-wide basis. -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Spotlight Request ::Hello. You've done a nice job building this wiki by yourself! In order to be spotlighted you would need to make a few tweaks -- you will need to fill in the as well as the community corner message. In addition there are a large number of that you will need to sort out. Let me know on my wall when you've taken care of those issues and I will be happy to check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, June 25, 2018 (UTC)